


Linaje vedado

by artisticnox



Series: soulmates AUs [2]
Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Guerras, M/M, Medieval AU, Soulmate AU, Soulmates AU, Un poco de angst, ragoney - Freeform, torneos medievales
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticnox/pseuds/artisticnox





	1. Se busca pelea

**soulmate:** /ˈsəʊlmeɪt/  _ alma gemela _ \- dícese de la persona con la que uno tiene un sentimiento de profunda o natural afinidad.

Desde el principio indatable de los tiempos y a través del multiverso, la vida de los seres humanos ha sido conectada. Desde la antigüedad se han usado conceptos que delimitan la idea del amor verdadero, de la pareja perfecta, aquello que llamaban una  _ llama-gemela _ . Un término tan intenso como empalagoso. Nada tenía que ver con las  _ almas gemelas _ (soulmates). Se decía que las  _ llamas-gemelas _ eran en realidad una sola alma que fue creada al principio de los tiempos, pero que luego fue dividida. Un concepto que quedó obsoleto pues muchos fueron los que lo desvalorizaron al no estar seguros de su veracidad. El  _ alma gemela _ , en cambio, era una entidad separada con la que uno ha pasado muchas vidas como amigo, amante, compañero de trabajo... y para quien uno normalmente se siente atraído a cumplir una misión específica; sin embargo, no es algo concreto, no es un objetivo que te sea comunicado. Cuando encuentras a esa persona simplemente descubres el significado.

En este mundo al amor verdadero de una persona, la pareja perfecta, es una  _ llama-gemela _ ; un soulmate (un alma gemela) es algo distinto. Las  _ llamas-gemelas _ son en realidad una sola alma que fue creada al principio de los tiempos, pero que luego fue dividida. El soulmate es una entidad separada con la que uno ha pasado muchas vidas como amigo, amante, compañero de trabajo, y para quien uno normalmente se siente atraído a cumplir una misión específica. Aún así no es algo concreto, no es un objetivo que te sea comunicado. Cuando encuentras a esa persona simplemente descubres el significado.

Todo ser humano nace con una escritura en el costado, una especie de tatuaje; la Marca. Son las primeras palabras que te dedica tu alma gemela al hablar contigo por primera vez. De esa forma descubres quién es. Sin embargo, eso no asegura que vayas a encontrar a tu soulmate en el transcurso de tu vida. De hecho, mucha gente se muere sin haberle conocido. Es cierto que la mayoría le dan una importancia innecesaria a la existencia de almas gemelas porque el concepto es hermoso, pero nunca se debe ligar la felicidad con el encuentro de esa persona. La existencia de un soulmate no establece que esa persona vaya a ser tu mejor compañero ni el amor de tu vida; no significa que esa persona sea con la que debas compartir tus días. No. De hecho, es habitual ver a quienes contraen matrimonio con individuos que no son sus almas gemelas, y viven completamente felices, rodeados de bienestar y plenamente satisfechos.

Eso sí, luego estaban los afortunados que  _ sí _ habían conocido a sus almas gemelas. Aquel pequeño grupo que entendía a la perfección lo que era encontrar a una persona y sentir como si la conocieras de toda la vida, como si tuvieras recuerdos de antaño, y ese sentimiento te hacía sentir en casa. Era tu hogar. Aquellos no se frenaban al expresar lo mágico que era ese vínculo, la intensidad de aquella conexión, algo que excedía los pensamientos de cualquier mente, que descuadraba todos tus esquemas pero que era la clave para ordenarlos de nuevo. 

 

* * *

 

Érase una vez un territorio constituido por diferentes reinos, de los cuales Gervàs se había convertido en el más próspero en las últimas décadas. Era el reino más respetado, pues previos acontecimientos habían provocado que el resto de regiones se rindieran a sus pies; no obstante, aún no estaba del todo claro si por lealtad y admiración o por temor. Corrían tiempos turbios aunque estables en lo que a guerras se refería; una paz teñida de inseguridad, puesto que en cualquier momento podían cambiar las tornas. La gente no vivía con miedo pero estaba constantemente en alerta. Aún así, Gervàs conseguía ser respetado ya que, dejando de lado todo lo demás, en aquellos tiempos no había nada más imponente que un castillo y la ciudad contaba con uno tan grande que podría dar cobijo a todos los lugareños, y aún así probablemente sobraría espacio. Claro que la familia real, los Bassols, no estarían dispuestos a dejar que su propia estirpe se contagiara de las penurias y calamidades que su pueblo padecía a diario. Era un sistema corrompido pero los trabajadores de baja alcurnia, lejos de poder derrotarlo, acataban las ordenanzas y hacían todo lo posible por sobrevivir y vivir una vida medianamente feliz.

 

Agoney no recordaba la primera vez que pisó Gervàs. Apenas tenía dos años cuando sus padres, unos simples campesinos, decidieron abandonar su antiguo reino en busca de un trabajo mejor y mejores condiciones de vida, pues allí eran tan pobres que toda la población vivía en una continua hambruna. Si no le ponían remedio, sus dos hijos, tan pequeños e inocentes, morirían de hambre en cuestión de meses. Así fue cómo la familia entera llegó a Gervàs y cómo su padre logró hacerse aprendiz de herrero, para acabar quedándose con el puesto años más tarde y convertirse en maestro. Aquel oficio les había conseguido una pequeña casa dentro de la ciudadela y el suficiente dinero para poder abastecer a su familia sin llegar a pasar hambre, aunque fuera a base de migajas de pan y cebolla en los peores momentos. 

Sin embargo, de aquello había pasado mucho tiempo. A los padres de Agoney se los había llevado la peste hacía un par de años en una epidemia que arrasó con un tercio de la población. Su hermana, Ana, era la única familia que le quedaba. A raíz de la muerte de sus progenitores, ambos tomaron el relevo como herreros y gracias a ello eran capaces de mantener una vida medianamente estable. Al ser solo dos bocas que alimentar, podían darse pequeños caprichos de vez en cuando en la taberna. Agoney amaba la taberna; aunque a veces tuviera un olor nauseabundo a cerveza y sudor, siempre tenía un ambiente festivo y jocoso. Aquel sitio reflejaba mucho el espíritu de los gervienses, un pueblo alegre y dicharachero; un aura que era palpable en las calles de la ciudad. 

Desde su casa, Agoney escuchaba cada día gente transitando de arriba a abajo, carretas llenas de alimentos y utensilios siendo desplazados por caballos que, con su trote, creaban una conocida melodía para el moreno. Desde una de las ventanas, era capaz de ver una de las torres del castillo, grandiosa y solemne. De pequeño soñaba con ser príncipe. Nunca supo apreciar el trabajo de herrero, él siempre quiso vivir en aquel maravilloso castillo. El joven no se culpaba por tener esos sueños de niño, pues adoraba la inocencia y el carácter fantaseador de la infancia. No obstante, ahora nada le repugnaba más que pensar en ser un Bassols.

La familia real era despreciada por la mayor parte de la población, ya que en los últimos años habían conseguido que muchos habitantes acabaran en la ruina. El príncipe Roi se había encargado de ello unos cuantos años atrás; demasiados para que Agoney fuera consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en su entorno. Él solo, sin permiso de su padre, el rey Tello, se había dirigido con el ejército de Gervàs a los reinos vecinos más poderosos del territorio para decapitar personalmente a todos y cada uno de sus reyes. ¿Y por qué? Solo por el afán de mostrar el poderío de los Bassols, de demostrar la grandeza y ferocidad de Gervàs, para no tener rivales que pudieran entrometerse en su camino hacia la gloria. Muchos fueron los hombres que murieron luchando por esa insulsa causa y muchas las familias que quedaron destrozadas, pues perdieron a miembros clave para su supervivencia; muchos eran los que pasaban hambre hoy en día y muchos también los que no habían perdonado a la familia real por realizar semejante sandez. A pesar de todo, los gervienses no perdían su espíritu alegre y luchador que tanto les caracterizaba. 

 

—¡Ana! ¡Me voy a la ferrería! —gritó Agoney desde la puerta ya abierta de su casa. Había dado comienzo un nuevo día y, sin muchas ganas, se había vestido y preparado para ir a trabajar.

—¡Apenas desayunaste! —su hermana apareció corriendo antes de que tuviera oportunidad de irse.

—Te dejo que te lo comas tú. Tengo que terminar un hacha que me encargaron para antes del mediodía y voy fatal de tiempo —se acercó a ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla y se marchó sin decir nada más.

 

El suave clima de la región caía sobre la ciudadela, aposentándose como un viejo amigo. La primavera había entrado hacía más de dos meses pero no había sido hasta hace recientemente poco que los rayos del sol eran capaces de caldear el ambiente. La ligera brisa húmeda movía los cabellos de Agoney y dibujaba pequeñas caracolas en sus mechones conforme el chico se dirigía a la calle donde se hallaba su lugar de trabajo. De momento, no tenía aprendices; Ana era la única que le ayudaba, especialmente cuando tenía diversos encargos a la vez y se le acumulaba el trabajo. Al igual que a él, sus padres también formaron a su hermana en la profesión para que no tuviera que depender de ninguna persona, a pesar de que no era común ver a mujeres trabajando en forjas en aquellos tiempos.

Nada más llegar, se puso manos a la obra. Tendría toda la mañana por delante para confeccionar el hacha, pues apenas había avanzado el día anterior. Luis se pondría hecho una fiera como no tuviera la herramienta terminada a tiempo; aunque bueno, Luis era de mucho hablar y poco actuar, por lo que no andaba muy agobiado. Se colocó el mandil de cuero alrededor del cuello, ajustándolo a su medida y se dispuso a trabajar. Agoney calentó el metal y comenzó a martillear uno de los extremos, dándole forma y estirándolo para tener extensión suficiente para hacer el ojo del hacha. Más adelante procedió a forjar el filo, calentando la punta con cuidado y volviéndo a martillear. Al acabar lo dejó enfriar y acto seguido dobló el metal de tal forma que pudo crear el ojo por donde introducir el mango. 

No fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que vio que el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto y notó cómo una cascada de sudor descendía por su cuello y frente. Necesitaba tomarse un respiro, pues el calor comenzaba a marearle. Todavía le quedaba realizar el proceso de templado y revenido en la fragua, pero de momento iría a beber un poco de agua a la fuente de la plaza y, con suerte, se encontraría con alguien con quien entablar conversación y despejarse un rato.

 

—¡Agoney! —exclamó una sonriente Amaia al verle de lejos por la calle. La joven se acercó a él con los brazos abiertos para darle un cariñoso abrazo pero se arrepintió en cuanto pudo comprobar su estado—. Madre mía, ¿quieres un trapo? Estás sudando.

—No, gracias —musitó cansado y a continuación metió su cabeza en la fuente, refrescándose. 

—¿Llevas toda la mañana trabajando? —el chico asintió tras haber mojado toda su cabellera.

—¿Tú  qué haces por aquí?

—He venido a comprar unas plantas medicinales y un poco de jengibre para la infusión de una joven. Qué incordio es la menstruación —se quejó, mirándose las faldas.

 

Amaia era la curandera de Gervàs, una joven muy espabilada y alegre que había aprendido el oficio de su abuelo, el cual aún vivía pero se había retirado del cargo hacía un par de años. Desde entonces Amaia había asumido la responsabilidad del puesto al completo casi a la par que Agoney la forja. Habían sido la comidilla por excelencia de la ciudadela durante varios meses; la gente no paraba de chismorrear preguntándose si aquellos jóvenes eran de fiar en sus respectivos oficios ya que, al fin y al cabo, eran jóvenes y no contaban con la misma experiencia que un adulto. 

 

—¿Nada nuevo en el castillo? —sonrió el herrero.

—Agoney, por favor —resopló la chica, incitándole a parar.

 

La suerte que tenía Amaia —si es que podría llamarse así— era que su oficio era de los pocos que le dejaban tratar personalmente con los Bassols. Eso quería decir que la pagaban muy bien para guardar secretos y ella, desde luego, les hacía justicia. Agoney siempre quería enterarse de chismorreos reales pero la chica nunca soltaba prenda. Era leal y por eso le caía tan bien.

 

—Sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema con los Bassols, y no voy a decir nada más al respecto —comentó mientras el chico aprovechaba para beber agua y dejar la fuente seca.

—Debes de ser la única en todo Gervàs que no les odia pero bueno, sabes que yo te aprecio igual —Amaia aparcó el tema y siguió preocupándose por su salud.

—Deberías llevar un aventador o algo a la forja para poder ventilarte. No es normal el calor que pasas ahí dentro. A la larga te traerá problemas de salud. 

—No vine a este mundo para durar mucho tiempo, sino para divertirme; y a este paso siento que no haré ni lo uno ni lo otro —musitó Agoney apenado mientras el agua se mezclaba con el sudor en su piel.

—Ya, claro, ¡y luego seré yo la que te tendrá que soportar cinco días seguidos en cama porque enfermarás o tendrás tales dolores musculares que no te podrás mover! O haces algo para cuidarte o no te vuelvo a tratar —le advirtió, cobrando un carácter maternal muy propio en ella.

—¿Me dejarías morir?

—Ay, Agoney, ¡por Dios! No juegues con esas cosas —el chico se rió y Amaia le dio un manotazo inofensivo mientras se colocaba algunos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Te dejo, que tengo que preparar la infusión. 

—Ten un buen día.

 

Es cierto que la fragua drenaba su energía día tras día; llegaba hecho polvo a casa por las noches. Muchas veces, Ana tenía que masajear su espalda y sus brazos con remedios que le compraba a la joven curandera porque se sentía al límite del abismo. Él no era el único herrero en Gervàs, pero era el único que se dedicaba al cuidado y creación de armas y artilugios de guerra como armaduras, escudos y demás herramientas. En conclusión, él solo para una ciudad como Gervàs que contaba con un ejército tan competente, era demasiado trabajo. Por ese motivo Agoney suponía que no viviría mucho; sus músculos y huesos, tarde o temprano, le pasarían factura y desfallecería más pronto que otros a su edad. 

El joven se quedó apoyado en el muro, al lado de la fuente, tomándose un respiro. Amaia apenas se había ido cuando Carles salió de la vivienda más cercana, otro conocido del chico y uno de los carniceros de la villa. Carles era un hombre de mediana edad con el que sus padres siempre habían tenido muy buen trato y lo que era lo más importante: con él compartía más opiniones sobre los Bassols que con la curandera. Al ver a Agoney se acercó a charlar, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus prendas holgadas.

 

—¿Has oído la nueva? —Agoney frunció el ceño sin entender. Mirando hacia el castillo, el hombre murmuró—. Quieren cortarnos el suministro de agua de la fuente y racionarla. Al parecer el río carga poco caudal por las escasas lluvias que sufrimos durante el invierno y tienen miedo de que se agote. 

Agoney quedó atónito; no podía imaginarse cómo haría su trabajo sin las cantidades de agua que ingería y usaba cada día. El muchacho no era una persona calmada, precisamente, y tras conocer la noticia erupcionó cual volcán, lanzando palabras que abrasaban todo a su paso, hasta lo que no tenía intención de quemar.

—Menudos… ¡malnacidos los Bassols! Vaya panda de embusteros y ladrones. ¿No nos han quitado suficiente ya que ahora pretenden dejarnos sin agua? —Agoney dejó escapar una risa amarga, incapaz de creerse la situación.

—¿El padre? No hace nada por su pueblo. ¿Y el hijo? Decapitador de reyes. Esta familia nos va a llevar a la ruina, muchacho. Estoy pensando seriamente en marcharme de Gervàs.

El moreno chistó con la lengua. Entendía que sus padres tuvieran que emigrar por causa de la hambruna, pero le repateaba cuando la gente abandonaba su hogar por las injusticias de unos reyes indignos, ya que tenía muy claro lo que se traían entre manos.

—Carles, lo que quieren es matarnos de hambre y de sed para poder quedarse con más reservas de las que ya tienen. Viven como si tuvieran que dar de comer a quinientos y apenas son cinco. 

El hombre miraba de acá para allá nervioso, moviendo sus manos sin saber qué hacer. Al final, procurando que nadie les escuchara, se acercó al joven y, muy bajito, le confesó un plan que se estaba cociendo entre las esferas más bajas y desafortunadas de la población; una medida drástica que los aldeanos habían tenido que tomar al verse desnudos ante tales desafueros.

—Algunos quieren colarse en su huerto privado y echar veneno en la tierra —Agoney dio un paso hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño, escéptico.

—Pero eso les mataría… ¿No creen que se están pasando? —Carles negó con la cabeza.

—Eso haría que sus plantas se echaran a perder y tuvieran que depender de los agricultores del pueblo, los cuales les pondrían muchas trabas a la hora de vendérselas. Les chantajearían, como suele decirse, pero aún no está claro hasta qué punto podría ser viable este asunto.

Agoney se mantuvo pensativo durante un rato mientras Carles continuaba con la explicación. El muchacho tenía un carácter revolucionario, todo lo contrario a sus padres, pero aquella idea le parecía un tanto descabellada y mal confeccionada. Al terminar, el hombre esperaba su opinión con atención.

—Habría que pulir ese plan porque le veo algunas lagunas, pero no sabes cómo me gustaría ver a los Bassols comiendo mierda de cerdo si de verdad pretenden cortarnos el suministro de agua. Es normal que les odie más de la mitad de la población y prefieran verles muertos. Ojalá pudiera estar cara a cara con ellos. Me encantaría encontrérmelos en el bosque mientras están desprotegidos y darles su merecido yo mismo, lo juro…

—¿Qué habéis dicho,  _ herrero _ ?

Agoney sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y su rostro palidecer. Tenía una sombra acechando a sus espaldas que había provocado que Carles se girara de inmediato, igual de alarmado. Agoney hizo lo propio y dio media vuelta para encarar al hombre que se estaba dirigiendo a él. Efectivamente, era un caballero de Gervàs; portaba su uniforme, su escudo e incluso su espada. Junto a él había otro caballero; eran parte de la guardia que recorría la ciudad con la finalidad de asegurar su protección —es decir, encontrar a quién encerrar en las mazmorras durante un par de noches para tener a los aldeanos aterrados y que ninguno se atreviera a pasarse de la raya.

—Nada.

El caballero empuñó su espada y apuntó al cuello de Agoney. El chico sintió cómo Carles se desplazaba unos metros hacia atrás, temeroso de salir herido también. Agoney miró desafiante a su opresor. La libertad de expresión era algo que aún no existía en aquellos tiempos.

—Si hay algo peor que las injurias a la corona, son los mentirosos de mala sangre —aquello lo decía por la lejana procedencia del chico, pues aún mantenía el acento de sus padres, el cual era muy distinto al de los gervienses.

Agoney sintió una patada en las lumbares que le empujó hacia la punta de la espada. En ese momento cerró los ojos, viéndose muerto, pero el caballero que le apuntaba había quitado el arma justo a tiempo y Agoney ahora se encontraba espanzurrado en el suelo, como un perro. 

—Señor, venid a ver lo que dicen de vos y de su familia —exclamó el caballero que le había estado apuntando con la espada. Entonces Agoney sí que temió por su vida porque unos simples caballeros podrían hacerte la vida imposible, pero el príncipe en persona podría quitártela.

El único varón de los Bassols y el heredero al trono se plantó en aquella macabra escena con su paso apacible y desinteresado pero cargado de osadía y determinación.

—¿Qué dicen? —inquirió el príncipe, mordiendo una manzana. 

—Este  _ herrero  _ —mencionó su profesión con sarna— les ha llamado malnacidos y le ha deseado la muerte a vos y a toda su familia.

Técnicamente esas no habían sido sus palabras. En ese momento, Agoney se atrevió a alzar la vista. El príncipe Raoul le examinaba minuciosamente; una mirada que no llegaba a ser amenazante pero sí producía escalofríos. Nunca había tenido tan cerca al vil príncipe. Se mantuvo callado; sabía que en esos casos era mejor guardar silencio que decir cualquier necedad que pudiera ser malinterpretada.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó el príncipe a otro de los caballeros en vez de a él. Él no valía nada; daría igual lo que dijera; su palabra contra la de un caballero no servía de nada. Él no era noble; no era nadie.

—Sí lo es, mi señor. 

—¿La muerte? —Raoul hizo una mueca, observando con curiosidad su manzana a medio comer—. ¿Conoce la gente la condena por injuria en este reino? Hay veces que no me queda muy claro, Fernando. Nosotros nos matamos por este reino, ¿y este es el trato que recibimos?

_ Justamente ellos, que matan y masacran otros reinos, son los culpables directos del odio hacia su propia familia,  _ pensó Agoney, su mirada fijada en el príncipe, mientras este tomaba aire.

—Los gervienses sois unos desagradecidos. Solo apoyáis a mi familia cuando los tiempo son prósperos —musitó al resto de la plaza, la cual había quedado inundada de un pesado silencio desde la llegada del Bassols—. Aprended esto: la vida no es felicidad y juergas, hay tiempos difíciles que hay que superar. Cuanto antes lo aprendáis, mejor os irá.

Su tono era severo e inquisitorio, como el de un principito iracundo. Raoul el verdugo. No se había ganado ese título por ser benévolo, precisamente.

—Y en cuanto a este, llevadlo a las mazmorras.

Fue entonces cuando clavó sus ojos en Agoney, retándole a decir algo, pero el herrero era más listo de lo que el príncipe esperaba. A lo largo de los años había visto cómo amigos eran torturados por cosas de menor importancia; ahora mismo sabía que estaba en problemas y que sería difícil arreglar la situación; y, por desgracia, solo un Bassols tenía la oportunidad de perdonarle. Al ver que el moreno no se pronunciaba, Raoul estableció su sentencia.

—Arderéis en la hoguera.

 

Un destello amarillo nubló su visión y su costado se contrajo. Agoney sintió su cuerpo petrificarse como el suelo que se hallaba bajo sus extremidades, sus ojos se abrieron y sintió su corazón detenerse, asustando a su cerebro que demandaba sangre con urgencia; pero el herrero no era capaz de pensar, porque esas  _ mismas  _ palabras habían sido grabadas a fuego como el que usaba en la fragua en el lateral de su torso; eran su Marca; y eso no podía significar más que una cosa: el príncipe Raoul era su maldita alma gemela.

Por favor, que le quemaran rápido.

  
  



	2. Hablad ahora o callad para siempre

Los días que mejor amanecen resultan ser los más embusteros, pues muchas son las veces que acaban con el peor de los desenlaces; te embelesan con su armonía y cuando eres presa de su trance, te sueltan y te dejan caer al vacío. Aquel era uno de esos días.   
La mañana había despertado soleada, algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados en Gervàs. El hosco choque de espadas y las prácticas de tiro de flechas a las afueras de la muralla se oían desde el castillo, donde un joven príncipe terminaba de asearse para ir a almorzar tras haber pasado la mañana paseando por la ciudadela. Raoul no solía frecuentar las calles con asiduidad, pues no era especialmente bienvenido entre el pueblo; de entre todos los Bassols, él era uno de los más despreciados. Los hijos segundos siempre habían sido vistos como avariciosos y egoístas, sobre todo si provenían de familias reales. Los lugareños se habían llevado un chasco con el antiguo príncipe cuando este decidió masacrar a otros reyes y poner al pueblo en peligro. Desde entonces comenzaron a desconfiar de todos los hijos de Tello Bassols. Raoul no se había ganado buena fama; teniendo la misma sangre que su hermano Roi y cierto carácter, le imaginaban igual de imprudente e irresponsable. Tampoco ayudaba que fuera considerado el verdugo de Gervàs. Aunque no matara con sus propias manos, él era la persona que condenaba a más habitantes a morir en la horca o en la hoguera. No tenía piedad con aquellos que se oponían a la ley o a los que faltaban el respeto a su familia; sobre todo a su hermano. Notaba las miradas del odio y temor que le dedicaba el pueblo cuando paseaba por sus calles, sin embargo, el joven no se achantaba por unos simples campesinos que no sabían ni blandir una espada. De pequeño había disfrutado correteando por la ciudadela junto a sus hermanos, siempre de la mano del mayor, su ejemplo a seguir y aquellos brazos que frenaban cada una de sus caídas. Los aldeanos le sonreían y le hacían carantoñas para hacerle reír, y él reía; era el niño con la sonrisa más grande del reino. Pero los días soleados se tornaban oscuros con el paso de una tormenta, y aún siendo de sangre real, ahora Raoul no era más que un repudiado.

—¿Dónde está mi pantalón? —mencionó detrás del biombo, terminando de secarse.  
—Aquí tiene —el lacayo se lo pasó por la parte superior, dejándolo colgado sobre la tabla.  
—¿Qué tendremos hoy para almorzar?  
—En las cocinas he querido ver estofado —Raoul sonrió mientras se vestía—. Creo que su hermana adquirió unas buenas presas cuando salieron de caza ayer.  
—Sí, lo sé —comentó mientras salía de detrás de la mampara—. Ayer en la cena rebosaba alegría. Debería salir a cazar más o con el tiempo ella acabará siendo mejor que yo.   
—No lo dudaría. Ya sabe que la princesa Nerea es muy perspicaz y aprende con rapidez.  
—Es la mejor en todo lo que hace. Menos mal que Mimi nunca ha sido una joven envidiosa o se llevarían a matar. A veces hasta a mí me resulta difícil competir con la perfección de Nerea.  
—Mimi siempre ignora las peleas y se maravilla con los más pequeños detalles; debo decir que siempre me pareció la Bassols más inteligente.  
—¿Cómo osas decir eso ante tu futuro rey, Ricardo?  
—Uy, ¡Ricardo, dice! —Raoul sonrió mientras las cálidas carcajadas del sirviente inundaban la estancia—. Sabéis que es verdad.  
El príncipe se quedó pensativo, mordiéndose las uñas.  
—A veces me gustaría ser más como ella. Soy demasiado impulsivo, Ricky.  
—Aprenderéis a calmaros con el tiempo; apenas sois un muchacho. Ser impulsivo es normal a vuestra edad —comentó el mayor conforme recogía la ropa sucia del rubio.  
—Yo no puedo permitirme esos lujos. No soy un adolescente normal, soy el heredero al trono. En cualquier momento podría convertirme en rey.  
—¡Qué pronto queréis matar a vuestro padre, chico! Aunque es bueno que seáis consciente de vuestros puntos débiles —observó. Raoul movió los hombros desinteresado.  
—Supongo que la impulsividad está en la sangre de los Bassols varones; mi padre también lo era antaño y, bueno… qué decir de Roi —musitó, casi en un susurro.   
Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos rememorando al chico alto y de cabellos castaños -el único castaño de la familia-. El muchacho había estado destinado a destacar entre los demás.  
—Creo que acierto si digo que el príncipe Roi se llevaba la palma en ese aspecto —Ricky sonrió con amargura.

Él había sido el primer sirviente personal que le habían asignado al príncipe Roi y se entendieron tan bien desde el principio, que no tuvieron necesidad de cambiarlo nunca, hasta que murió y pasó a encargarse del hermano menor. Por ese motivo, Ricardo conocía a Raoul desde que apenas era un crío y comprendía sus cambios de humor; solían seguir un patrón similar a los de su hermano. El lacayo adoraba al joven Bassols y su sincera amistad con Roi le había hecho proteger al rubio como si de un hermano pequeño propio se tratara, a pesar de la diferencia de clases; pero es que, de crío, el niño siempre fue muy afectuoso con todos los de su alrededor y fue fácil encariñarse con él.  
El príncipe también había encontrado en ese trabajador tan unido a su familia la figura de hermano mayor que le fue arrebatada, ya que Ricky era más que un simple sirviente; sí, lavaba su ropa, preparaba sus aposentos, estaba al cuidado de sus armas… pero ante todo le cuidaba como si de alguien de su propia familia se tratara. La muerte de Roi había sido desgarradora, pero ambos la lloraron juntos y resurgieron de su duelo con un vínculo insólito.

—Se hace tarde. Será mejor que bajéis a comer u os reñirán.  
Raoul asintió levemente, aún con el recuerdo de su hermano presente. Salió de sus aposentos tras el lacayo pero antes de que pudieran partir caminos, le detuvo.  
—Y, Ricky, trata de no hablarme con tanta formalidad en la intimidad. Ya sabes que no me gusta.  
—Es la costumbre, _señor_ —se excusó el hombre con sorna.  
Raoul sonrió y al llegar a la escalera sus caminos se bifurcaron; uno partió para ir al salón principal y el otro para lavar las ropas del príncipe.

La muerte de Roi había sido un golpe duro para la familia. Él era el primogénito, el heredero al trono; desde que Silvia, la esposa de Tello Bassols, anunció que estaba embarazada, todo en Gervàs se había construido alrededor de su futuro como rey. Su pérdida desequilibró todos los esquemas y Raoul tuvo que ser introducido en esa narrativa a marchas forzadas, de tal forma que siempre pensó que ese puesto no había sido hecho para él. Él nunca se planteó ser rey y en el fondo sabía que nunca sería uno tan bueno y justo como lo hubiera sido Roi. Roi era el rey que se merecía Gervàs, pero el reino tendría que conformarse con él.  
El único bien que había traído la muerte del príncipe fue la unión inquebrantable que se forjó entre Raoul y sus hermanas, las princesas Mimi y Nerea. Siempre habían estado unidos, quiso pensar el joven, pero después de aquella tragedia se dio cuenta de que había estado engañado. Hoy en día sí que estaban unidos, se lo contaban absolutamente todo, no había secretos entre ellos tres, y eso era algo que agradecía enormemente, pues Raoul siempre había sido un chico que había necesitado expresar sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Tener a dos hermanas que siempre le escucharían y no le juzgarían le hacía mucho bien.

Cuando Raoul entró en la sala, toda su familia se encontraba ya reunida alrededor de la mesa. Las cuatro cabezas se giraron para mirarle.

—Vamos Raoul, que tengo hambre —se quejó Nerea, cogiendo con fuerza la cuchara entre sus dedos.  
—Sí, eres un tardón —corroboró Mimi con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Callaos un rato —exclamó el rubio, acercándose a su silla, al lado de su padre, quien presidía la mesa.  
—Tus hermanas llevan razón. Siéntate, haz el favor —demandó su madre con suavidad.

Los sirvientes distribuyeron los platos con el estofado en cuanto Raoul hubo depositado su trasero en el asiento. La eficiencia del servicio era algo de lo que el príncipe disfrutaba con gusto. En cuanto la cuchara rozó sus labios y pudo saborear la mezcla de patatas y carne, supo que su hermana tenía un verdadero don para la caza, pues la carne nunca tenía aquella textura tan exquisita como cuando la apresaba ella.   
La familia degustaba la comida cordialmente -Nerea casi engulléndola-, siendo el choque de sus cucharas con los platos el único sonido de ambiente. Los Bassols siempre realizaban las comidas y cenas juntos, disfrutando de la compañía familiar, ya que era la única, junto a la de los caballeros y algunos sirvientes, de la que podían disfrutar en Gervàs. El distanciamiento con el pueblo era algo que todos notaron tras la muerte de Roi y las decapitaciones que este efectuó a los reyes de otros reinos. Las acciones del primogénito habían puesto la cruz a toda la familia y ellos habían afrontado ese repudio con las cabezas bien altas, con elegancia, porque si había algo que caracterizaba a los Bassols era la unidad familiar; hicieran lo que hicieran, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían unidos y apoyándose.  
El silencio que crearon sus estómagos famélicos se rompió cuando su padre carraspeó la garganta al terminar de tragar.

—En unos días tendremos que salir a cazar de nuevo —comentó el rey ojeando a su hijo—. El torneo empieza en escasas semanas y debemos tener buena carne para los vencedores. ¿Nos acompañarás, Nerea? —la chiquilla asintió con ganas.  
—¿Y yo qué? —protestó Mimi antes de que su hermana pudiera decir algo más.  
—Pensé que no querrías venir —contestó Tello.  
—Pues no, pero nunca está de más preguntar, padre.  
Su madre sonrió, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su hija mayor.

El torneo que se celebraba a aquellas alturas del año en Gervàs era el más conocido en todos los reinos por ser celebrado en la ciudad capital, y por ello llevaban organizando la fiesta durante un par de semanas, preparando la villa para acoger a los forasteros y que todo estuviera perfecto. La comida era algo que se debía dejar para el último momento, pues no podían conservarla en buen estado durante demasiados días. Se celebraban varios torneos al año, pero aquel era El Torneo, el que reunía a una mayor cantidad de gente, pues residentes de cualquier reino podían presentarse; lo que le convertía también en el más mortífero de todos. A la gente le gustaba un buen espectáculo y si alguien se presentaba era mayormente para demostrar su valía y osadía, por lo que las muertes no eran muy lloradas. El público sabía que los participantes se apuntaban deliberadamente, siendo conscientes de las consecuencias; porque además de mostrarte como el mejor luchador, el ganador también optaba a ser nombrado caballero por el mismísimo rey, una plaza muy difícil de conseguir si eras un simple aldeano y muy sencilla si ganabas el torneo; puesto que los caballeros solo provenían de familias nobles.

—Yo preferiría quedarme para practicar con la espada, padre —repuso Raoul sin levantar la vista del plato. Tello, en cambio, alzó la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada seria.   
—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Raoul. No vas a participar en el torneo; olvídate.   
Raoul resopló de mala uva, tratando de tragarse su carácter, ya que no había forma posible de rebatir a su padre. Al fin y al cabo, era el rey y, como tal, debía acatar sus órdenes.   
El silencio incómodo que se formó tras su pequeña intervención fue salvado gracias a que Nerea estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida.   
—Esta niña nunca aprenderá a comer despacio —resopló su madre, mirándola cansada.

A continuación, Mimi se adueñó de la conversación para que fluyera por otros temas, como las nuevas telas que les llegarían para confeccionar vestidos especiales para el torneo. Las damas estaban emocionadas por el acontecimiento y porque les gustaba el ambiente que proporcionaban aquellas fiestas. A pesar de ello, el torneo en sí, no era un evento de su agrado y preferirían no asistir pero, como miembros de la familia real, era un deber que tenían que acatar. Por el contrario, a Raoul le molestaba no poder participar.

—He oído que ha habido problemas con el herrero —comentó al cabo de un rato su padre, cuando las aguas volvieron a estar calmadas.  
—Sí —mencionó el príncipe terminando de tragar—. El desagradecido se atrevió a desearnos la muerte. No durará mucho tiempo en las mazmorras; luego pediré que preparen la pira para que puedan prenderle.  
—Raoul… —murmuró su madre, ligeramente preocupada—. Es el único herrero de Gervàs que trabaja las herramientas de guerra y el torneo está a la vuelta de la esquina.   
—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que dejara que se riera de nosotros? Ya sabéis cómo se pagan esos castigos aquí; y no fui _yo_ quién creó esas leyes —dijo mirando directamente a su padre, el cual le devolvió una mirada igual de intensa, pero no se pronunció. Como siempre.  
Raoul y su padre siempre se habían llevado bien. Su relación tan solo se vio afectada tras la muerte de su hermano, pues él esperó ser tratado igual que Roi, ya que era el siguiente en la línea sucesoria, sin embargo, el rey nunca le ofreció el mismo trato y eso era algo que al joven se le quedó clavado como una astillita.  
—No creo que mandar al herrero a la hoguera sea una forma de ganarse al pueblo —intervino Mimi, completamente en desacuerdo y sabiendo que tal vez se llevaría una reprimenda.  
—No lo es, Mimi, pero ¿cómo pensáis erradicar el problema si el motivo por el que nos odian es algo que no podemos cambiar? —mencionó Raoul, con los puños apretados bajo la mesa, en tensión. El silencio tomó el control de la sala; la familia dejó incluso de comer.

El motivo que todos conocían estaba muy presente en sus recuerdos aún a día de hoy, junto a Roi; dos temas que iban entrelazados y eran imposibles de separar. Él decapitó a otros reyes sin motivo aparente y murió en la última batalla, creando un clima de disconformidad y miedo, pues los aldeanos se sentían inseguros y tenían muy claro que un rey no podía atacar a otro rey sin razones; mucho menos actuar por impulsos. Desde entonces la realeza de Gervàs fue vista como un grupo de bárbaros y Raoul fue juzgado como si de su hermano se tratase, como si él fuera el inconsciente y el asesino, pues necesitaban un culpable y el azar le señaló a él. El carácter del joven muchacho no tenía nada que ver con cómo le pintaban. No obstante, con el tiempo, esa idea que se había infundido en la población había acabado haciendo mella en él, convirtiéndole exactamente en lo que todos pensaban que era.  
Mimi fue la primera en levantarse de golpe de la mesa, dejando la comida sin acabar, presa del desasosiego que le infligía la situación. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando Nerea imitó a su hermana y se fue corriendo tras ella. Raoul dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras miraba el estofado en su plato, casi acabado, remoloneando con la cuchara. Aunque el sol llenara de calidez la sala, el frío de los Bassols se esparcía por el ambiente, dejando rostros taciturnos y sentimientos distantes. El día no estaba destinado a ir bien.

*

En la oscuridad de una celda hedionda, en la parte más baja del castillo, donde la mugre se llegaba a acumular tanto que era imposible distinguir el color original del suelo, Agoney oía los lamentos de otros presos desquiciados, a punto de salir para ser ahorcados. Su mano estaba situada sobre el relieve de la piel de su costado.  
 _Arderéis en la hoguera._  
No podía creer que su alma gemela fuera el príncipe más odiado de todos los tiempos y el que más arrestos -y por consiguiente muertes- había provocado. Tampoco podía creer que él, de entre todas las personas de este reino, fuera uno de los pocos afortunados que hubiera encontrado a su alma gemela. Y por si todo aquello no era suficientemente disparatado, se trataba de un _hombre_ ; aunque eso no era algo que hubo sorprendido demasiado a Agoney, pues llevaba tiempo siendo consciente de que las mujeres no le atraían como debían hacerlo, y cada vez que su hermana le sacaba la idea de casarse, a él se le revolvían las tripas. Sin embargo, era una práctica que estaba absolutamente prohibida en el reino. De hecho, siempre pensó que su Marca contenía aquellas palabras porque se las dirían después de ser descubierto intimando con otro hombre -ya que aquellos eran condenados inmediatamente a la hoguera-, ¡no porque le deseara la muerte a los Bassols!

El griterío se intensificó cuando dos guardias bajaron a las mazmorras con un nuevo preso que empujaron con fuerza dentro de la celda situada enfrente de la de Agoney. Era despreciable la manera en que trataban a las personas, como si de ratas inmundas se trataran. El preso les dedicó unas palabras conforme los guardias se iban y el muchacho pegó un respingo al reconocer su voz.

—¿Luis?   
—¿Agoney?   
—¿Pero qué hacéis aquí? —se sorprendió. El hombre bufó sin ganas.  
—Me han encerrado por mandarles al cuerno después de que os llevaran detenido, pero es que ¡no hay derecho, hombre! Necesitaba el hacha cuanto antes para talar árboles y usar su leña. Puede que haga una temperatura agradable fuera, pero en mi casa nos helamos de frío por las noches.  
Agoney resopló, indignado. Los arrestos se les estaban yendo de las manos.  
—No creo que estéis aquí más de una noche —aseguró, abrazándose las piernas—. Yo, en cambio, no correré la misma suerte.  
—¿Qué decís, hombre? No se atreverán a ejecutar al herrero del pueblo —Agoney rió amargamente.  
—Fueron palabras del mismísimo príncipe Raoul.

Luis no supo qué decir, pues la situación era realmente jorobada. Agoney lo prefirió, no quería que le dieran falsas esperanzas. Nunca imaginó cómo sería el día de su muerte ni cómo fallecería, pero siempre había esperado que algo le matara de golpe, no que tuviera que estar viendo las horas pasar en una lúgubre celda hasta que ocurriera; aquello era triste y solitario. En ese momento se dio verdadera cuenta de lo efímera que era la vida humana; era un simple soplo de aire, para nada trascendente. Lo que verdaderamente era trascendente era la muerte, pues a los que estaban a tu alrededor sí les afectaba. No es que él tuviera a mucha gente, pero le dolía pensar en que no podría despedirse de Ana o que ella viera cómo era quemado en la hoguera, delante de todo Gervàs. Agoney sentía ganas de llorar pero estaba tan afligido en ese momento que se encontraba paralizado, recostado contra una de las mugrientas paredes, incapaz de dejar de pensar en lo infernal que sería ser devorado por las llamas.  
Minutos después, un ligero alboroto le sacó de sus pensamientos. Un hombre había descendido las escaleras, escandalizando al resto de prisioneros por su visita; caminaba por entre las celdas, contemplando a los prisioneros uno a uno hasta que se detuvo delante de Agoney. El hombre se apoyó en los barrotes.

—¿Sabéis quién soy?  
Agoney alzó un poco las cejas. Sabía que estaba en penumbra y que el hombre le veía a duras penas, pero no se despegó de la pared.  
—Sí. Os habéis pasado alguna vez por la forja. Sois el lacayo del príncipe —el hombre asintió con la cabeza.  
—En efecto, soy Ricardo, y realmente me sorprende veros aquí, herrero. ¿Qué diablos habéis hecho?  
A Agoney le extrañó su inesperado interés. Se mordió el labio mientras recapacitaba, mirándose las ropas sucias, evitando su mirada. No comprendía a qué había venido.  
—Dije que quería ver a los Bassols comiendo mierda —mencionó, suavizando la verdad.  
Agoney notó cómo el lacayo se aguantaba la risa mientras negaba con la cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.  
—Si hay una cosa que odien los Bassols es que se hable pestes de ellos, chico. ¿No sabéis callar la boca cuando estáis en la calle? Esos temas se guardan para dentro de casa —murmuró en voz baja.  
Agoney intuyó que no quería que los guardias de las mazmorras le escucharan. Aquello le produjo cierta curiosidad.   
La posición de Ricardo era una un tanto extraña: trabajaba para la corte pero al final del día seguía siendo un aldeano más, con las mismas preocupaciones que podría tener él mismo. El hombre miraba con cierta tristeza a Agoney por entre los barrotes. Suspiró con amargura.  
—Mirad, no comparto la idea que tenéis de los Bassols pero entiendo por qué la tenéis. Sé que sois un buen herrero, me consta que siempre habéis hecho vuestro trabajo impecable y honorablemente, y no me gustaría ver cómo os consumen las llamas. He bajado porque me han informado de que el príncipe vendrá a preguntaros sobre lo que el pueblo está tramando. No sé cuáles son sus intenciones, pero si queréis salvaros el pellejo… hablad. De lo contrario —mencionó apartando la mirada—, os convertiréis en cenizas en menos de lo que os imagináis.

Agoney le clavó intensamente la mirada. No sabía cómo abordar la situación con este giro de los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, tras esas palabras, el lacayo dio unos golpecitos en las barras de metal y acto seguido se marchó por dónde había venido, sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte.  
Solo había una palabra para describir lo que le sucedería a Agoney más adelante: muerte. Si anteriormente no se había atrevido a hablar, ahora que había descubierto que el príncipe era su alma gemela, tenía menos intenciones de hacerlo. Sentía repugnancia ante ese hecho. ¿Su alma destinada a vivir junto a la del príncipe verdugo? Era una auténtica vergüenza. Jamás podría amar a alguien tan sumamente cruel.

—¿Véis como no estaba todo perdido? —exclamó Luis con esperanza por encima de los gritos de otros presos—. ¡Aún tenéis posibilidad de salvaros!  
Agoney quiso reír amargamente.  
—No es tan fácil.

Si realmente iba a morir, le daba igual ensuciarse más de lo que estaba, por lo que se tumbó en el suelo cochambroso, mirando la pobre luz que entraba por el pequeño ventanal situado tan alto que apenas alumbraba la celda, y se odió por no haber hecho caso a su hermana aquella mañana y comer algo antes de salir a la forja, pues su estómago rugía como el oleaje en la mar. Puede que esa fuera la última vez que viera la luz del sol si decidían quemarle esa misma noche. Agoney no paraba de preguntarse cómo había llegado a esa situación y, de tantas vueltas que le dio, cayó sin anticiparlo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un par de horas más tarde era despertado por el sonido de unas llaves y la puerta abriéndose de golpe. Agoney se puso en pie de un salto; se había quedado traspuesto sin quererlo y andaba desorientado, pero se ubicó en cuanto vio cómo los guardias portaban candiles que iluminaban al príncipe Raoul. Su semblante era severo y formal, sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda; era algo más bajo que él y trataba de alzar la barbilla con autoridad.  
—He sido informado por mis caballeros de que esta mañana en la plaza, además de desearnos la muerte, deliberabais acerca de una conspiración contra mi familia.   
El herrero mantuvo sus labios sellados, ocultándolos tras su vello facial, aunque mirando con fiereza al Bassols. Raoul continuó hablando.  
—He meditado sobre vuestra condena y he decidido daros una oportunidad para libraros de un final tan trágico —enfatizó el número para dejar clara su poca tolerancia—. Quiero que me expliquéis qué estáis tramando a escondidas vuestra gente y vos.

Agoney no hizo ademán de abrir la boca. Veía cómo su única oportunidad de salir de allí con vida se hacía cada vez más pequeña en los ojos del príncipe, al cual se le agotaba la paciencia. Los dos parecían estar librando una batalla de orgullos. Uno, porque si había algo que odiara más que la muerte era a los Bassols; y el otro, porque no soportaba que no se le mostrara el respeto que merecía como príncipe que era. Además, Agoney prefería morir siendo un hombre libre en vez de un hombre atado por un símbolo ancestral -como eran las almas gemelas- a un componente de aquella familia real de tiranos.   
Tras unos momentos tensos entre ambos, el príncipe se hartó, inflándosele las aletas de la nariz conforme resoplaba, y su rostro adquirió un tono carmesí.

—Creo que no me habéis entendido. Esa oportunidad no es para que os salvéis de una muerte segura, sino para prevenir que vuestra hermana arda mañana a vuestro lado, pues supongo que será también conocedora de esos planes ocultos.  
Agoney sintió que se le llevaban los demonios y se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza para no contestar que notó el sabor metálico de la sangre esparcirse por su boca. No habría palabras que arreglaran aquella situación y, sin poder contenerse, le escupió en la cara, manchándole ligeramente de sangre. Aquello encolerizó al príncipe aún más, su rostro a punto de explotar de furia.  
—¡Guardias! Reunid todo lo necesario, ¡quiero tener la pira lista para quemar a este traidor ya!   
—Pero, señor… es el único herrero que trabaja espadas —se atrevió a decir uno de los guardias.  
—Eso no es un problema. Muchos herreros de otras partes del reino pelearían por venir a servir a Gervàs.  
Agoney no comprendía cómo tanta soberbia podía caber en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Cuando parecía que había terminado de hablar, Raoul miró mezquinamente al herrero y, muy delicadamente, añadió:  
—No os olvidéis de su hermana.  
En ese momento Agoney se deshizo de su capacidad racional y se abalanzó contra el príncipe, cargado de ira, con los puños en alto, deseando partirle la cara como partía el metal en la fragua, pero fue frenado por los guardias antes de que pudiera rozarle.  
— _¡¡Arderéis en el infierno conmigo como os atreváis a tocarla!!_ ¿Me oís? —rugió, conforme cada poro de su cuerpo escupía fuego; un fuego que le consumía por dentro, mucho más poderoso y arrasante que el de las llamas de una hoguera: el odio.  
Un fuego que había trasladado a sus palabras y que había entrado por los oídos del príncipe; un fuego abrasador que destruyó todos sus esquemas de golpes, su realidad, y le dejó asolado, con su Marca ardiéndole con fuerza en el costado.  
Agoney le miraba con intensidad, rabiando por dentro, sus pupilas como dos llamaradas, sabiendo lo que había hecho, poniendo todas sus cartas sobre la mesa y con cierta curiosidad sobre lo que haría el príncipe a continuación.

—Llevaoslo fuera de mi vista —susurró Raoul a los guardias, sin apartar la mirada de Agoney, siendo incapaz de pensar con claridad ni de mantener su imperturbable fachada; las emociones brotaban en él como un mar picado.  
Los guardias estaban confusos, sin saber a dónde llevar al prisionero, pero aún así lo sacaron de la celda, dejando al joven Bassols solo en las mazmorras, con los sentimientos a flor de piel y su mundo completamente demolido por segunda vez en su vida.

Era cierto que los días engañaban, pues la belleza de aquella mañana y su sol radiante habían acabado por quemar los lugares más recónditos de su ser y dejarle en carne viva, creando la tormenta más caótica de emociones en su interior.

 


	3. Meraki

 

Cuando se es joven y surgen los problemas, uno acostumbra a hacer una montaña de un grano de arena; una posible solución entonces suele ser cambiar de perspectiva. El problema reside cuando personas ajenas erigen esa montaña y te dejan nadando a la deriva sin confesar en qué dirección se encuentra tierra firme ni qué hacer para no hundirte. Dos muchachos se hundían lentamente, solos pero al mismo compás, sufriendo a partes iguales; porque una vez que encontrabas a tu alma gemela los sentimientos del otro eran muy fáciles de canalizar y sentirlos como los tuyos propios, aún sin darte cuenta. Les habían arrojado al mar de golpe; a cada momento, la claridad se desvanecía y la oscuridad era más intensa. No dejaban de caer; al fin y al cabo, sus destinos estaban entrelazados y no sabrían encontrar una brújula que les indicara la ruta apropiada hasta que no se encontraran el uno al otro.

El manto oscuro de la noche caía sobre el reino de Gervàs como un tupido velo, apagando las pocas esperanzas de Agoney y dando rienda suelta a los mayores y asfixiantes miedos de Raoul. Cada uno en su celda personal sentían su espíritu hecho trizas. Los motivos eran distintos, y puede que incomparables, pero los dos tenían una cosa en común: odiaban al otro con todo su ser.  
  


—El príncipe se encuentra indispuesto y no bajará a cenar, majestad.

Tello le dedicó una mirada confusa a su esposa al escuchar las palabras del sirviente, sin apenas dar crédito. Raoul nunca se saltaba una comida; era el más glotón de los Bassols con diferencia.

—¿Qué diantres le pasa a nuestro hijo ahora? —bramó después de asentir con la cabeza y dejar que el mozo se retirara.  
—El torneo, la condena del herrero... —musitó Silvia, recorriendo con su mente todo lo que podía estar afligiendo a su niño.  
Tello mordía con fuerza las piezas de carne que se metía en la boca, pensando en los quebraderos de cabeza que le traía su único hijo varón mientras sus hijas charlaban sobre sus asuntos en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, ajenas a la situación.  
—Algo que no deberíamos permitir, Silvia —comentó mirando a su esposa, dejando de comer momentáneamente —. No puede ejecutar al herrero más necesario del pueblo. No puede.  
La mujer se irguió, sujetando el cubierto con fuerza, mirando a su esposo con severidad.  
—Tú mismo instauraste esas leyes.  
—Ya lo sé, pero no podemos permitirnos perder al herrero a escasas semanas del torneo más importante del año, querida, tiene que preparar las espadas y armaduras. Sé que su hermana también trabaja pero no sería suficiente. Además, el pueblo se nos podría revelar. Tú hijo a veces no piensa.  
—Yo creo que su problema es que piensa demasiado —respondió Silvia con tranquilidad. El rey se mantuvo pensativo, mirando a sus hijas—. Desde que murió Roi no se ha dado ni un respiro. Tal vez si le dejaras combatir...

—¡De ninguna manera! —Nerea y Mimi se sobresaltaron ante el tono de su voz de su padre—. No voy a permitir que el único hijo varón que nos queda muera en un vulgar torneo. No lo permitiré, Silvia.

—Sabes que Raoul es mejor que cualquiera de los que vaya a combatir.  
—Es un torneo a muerte, Silvia. No me creo que tú me estés tratando de convencer de esto. ¡Eres su madre! Además, Raoul nunca ha estado en batalla.  
—Pero le has visto entrenar, querido. Lleva el talento de los Bassols en la sangre, justo como Roi. Y aún queda un puesto libre; he oído a los caballeros comentarlo. Sabes la ilusión que le hace, Tello —le suplicó su mujer.

Ella también prefería dejar a Raoul de lado, pero sabía que su hijo estaba perdido entre las nuevas tareas que le habían impuesto tras la muerte de su hermano. Desde entonces, no supo cómo ayudarlo. ¿Cómo enseñar a un crío de la noche a la mañana a desempeñar su papel de heredero al trono y que se sintiera a gusto mientras el pueblo quería sus cabezas en unas picas? Ella se había encontrado desbordada y sabía que la única forma que tenía Raoul de liberar sus tensiones era combatiendo, incluso se atrevía a decir que manejaba la espada mejor que Roi. Sin embargo, su esposo tenía la decisión tomada. No iba a arriesgar que muriera el único heredero de los Bassols. Prefería que su hijo pareciera un cobarde a un fiambre.

—Ya sé lo que haremos, querida —mencionó con esa sonrisa ladeada que solo podía significar dos cosas: o que se trataba de una idea brillante o que estaba a punto de hacer que su mujer rodara los ojos—. Apuntaremos al herrero al torneo. De ese modo, si muere en la arena, habrá luchado con honor y no habrá muerto por un ataque de cólera de nuestro hijo.

En aquellos momentos Silvia no tenía muy claro qué clase de idea era esa.  
—¿Qué? —exclamó Nerea. Al parecer no estaba tan atenta a su conversación con su hermana como aparentaba—. Padre, inscribirle en el torneo será como condenarle a muerte. No sobrevivirá.  
—Al menos tendrá más oportunidades de sobrevivir de las que le ha ofrecido tu hermano, ¿no crees? —el hombre suspiró—. Nerea, solo estoy tratando de que no nos echen a los perros como tantas otras veces. El apellido de la familia ya está bastante ensuciado, pero Raoul tiene razón; la ley es la ley y hay que cumplirla aunque en algunos casos resulte muy incoveniente. La sentencia del herrero es la muerte; de esta manera le estaremos condenando pero al menos tendrá una oportunidad de salvarse.

Nerea apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras Mimi se mantenía al margen de la conversación pero atenta a todo lo que se decía. Madre e hija compartieron una mirada cómplice y Nerea, muy a su pesar, comprendió que aquella era la mejor alternativa, por muy injusta que fuera todavía.

—Joan —llamó el rey a uno de sus lacayos que esperaba al lado de la puerta—, baja a las mazmorras y avisa a los guardias de que el herrero no será ejecutado. Quiero que vaya a trabajar, como haría en su día a día, que confeccione y tenga a punto las espadas y armaduras de los combatientes y las suyas propias, porque las va a necesitar. Él será un participante más del torneo, optando al título de caballero como cualquier otro, como debe ser; esa será la sentencia. Sin embargo, quiero que vuelva cada noche al calabozo a dormir, y que se vigilen las puertas de la ciudadela por si intenta huir. Debe cumplir la condena, de lo contrario, será ejecutado definitivamente.

El lacayo asintió y partió con rapidez a dar el aviso.

—Con suerte seremos capaces mantener las aguas tranquilas —comentó mirando al resto de su familia.

 

* * *

 

 

Para bien o para mal, la vida de Raoul había cambiado. Sentía un nudo en la garganta a cada respiración que tomaba; cómo su corazón rebotaba en el pecho, golpes duros y secos, sin ritmo, tan solo recordándole que estaba vivo y que el desconsuelo que sentía era real. Creía estar viviendo la vida de otra persona. En ningún rincón de su imaginación cabía la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera. Pensó que la vorágine se había apoderado de su familia y del reino tras la muerte de Roi pero se dio cuenta de que eso no era nada comparado con el caos que reinaba en su interior en aquellos instantes.

Ser de sangre real le había hecho llevar una vida completamente distinta a la de un campesino de a pie, como era de esperar, y principalmente estaba enfocada a la preservación de aquella sangre y de su apellido; eso conllevaba contraer matrimonio, habitualmente por conveniencia, por lo que el tema de las almas gemelas y sus Marcas era uno que apenas era tocado en el castillo, pues tenían un deber que cumplir como familia real y aquel concepto tan solo suponía complicaciones en su camino al éxito.

Raoul no solo tenía el problema de haber encontrado a su alma gemela, algo que no se esperaba encontrar en la vida, pues bastante complicado era de por sí, sino que era otro  _hombre_ , un varón, alguien de su mismo sexo. Sus ojos ardían de la salinidad que habían dejado atrás sus lágrimas al recordar de nuevo ese detalle. Roi estaría descojonándose donde fuera que estuviera, cielo, infierno o el limbo, quién sabría.  
No quería creerlo, no quería que fuera cierto; sin embargo, el herrero le habló conociendo perfectamente el efecto que tendrían esas palabras en él. Y ahora iba a morir por su culpa. Había condenado a su alma gemela a la muerte y a sí mismo a una vida desdichada porque, ¿cómo podría vivir con el peso de esa carga encima? No podría, no sabría hacerlo. Había sido instruido en el arte de la guerra, pero no el arte de amar. ¿Cómo protegías a tu corazón de todos esos sentimientos que amenazaban con destruirte de tan intensos que eran? Que bajara Satanás a explicárselo, dado que estaba claro que acabaría en el infierno, lo mejor era irse conociendo.

Nunca se había sentido atraído lo suficiente por una persona como para darle importancia pero desde que las palabras de su Marca habían sido pronunciadas se había abierto una conexión que Raoul no comprendía pero que le estaba enturbiando de pasiones y sensaciones desconocidas que no sabía cómo manejar. No sabía qué hacer. Desearía que Roi siguiera en el cuarto opuesto al suyo para poder hablar con él, pero no podía. Estaba solo y desamparado, e hizo lo único que sabía hacer en aquellas situaciones, su último mecanismo de defensa: encerrarse aún más en sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

 

—¡Herrero! ¡Despierta! Hay noticias para vos.  
Los berridos de Ana para que se despertara por las mañanas eran música para sus oídos comparado con los estridentes golpes metálicos de los celadores contra los barrotes en el que sabía que sería el último día de su vida.  
—Si creéis que hay un Dios allí arriba más vale que le deis las gracias.  
Agoney les miró confuso conforme observaba que abrían la puerta de su celda.  
—El rey ha anulado vuestra ejecución —anunció uno de los hombres con voz ronca.  
—¿Perdón? —musitó con la boca pastosa y los ojos no demasiado abiertos aún.  
—Han dictado otra sentencia —mencionó el otro guardia con sorna—. Queda un sitio libre en el torneo y han pensado en vos. ¡Felicidades!  
La risa desternillante de los celadores martilleaba la cabeza del joven como los golpes en los barrotes.  
—Pero yo no sé luchar —murmuró Agoney sin dar crédito a tal desgracia.  
Los guardias se encogieron de hombros, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, especialmente el último que hubo hablado.  
—Ese no es nuestro problema, herrero.

Le explicaron lo que el rey había demandado de él y, en menos de cinco minutos, Agoney se encontraba 'libre' en la calle, con el cuello contracturado y un dolor de lumbares del copón. Trató de quitar la suciedad de sus ropajes como buenamente pudo y se alejó de allí antes de que cambiaran de opinión.  
Empredió rumbo a su casa con la cabeza gacha, procurando que nadie le detuviera en el camino, ya que suponía que el rumor de su emprisionamiento se habría extendido por los alrededores, como era costumbre en la villa. Al llegar, abrió la puerta con cuidado y se adentró procurando que nadie se fijara en él. Su hermana salió de la alcoba al instante, aún sin haberse adecentado.

—¿Agoney? —exclamó al encontrarlo parado en medio de la habitación.

La chica corrió hacia él y le abrazó apretando tan fuerte que los músculos doloridos del muchacho provocaron una mueca poco agradable en su ensuciado rostro. Mientras la sujetaba con firmeza podía notar las lágrimas de la joven cayendo por su cuello descubierto.

—¿Cómo puede ser que estés aquí? En cuanto te detuvieron Carles vino a contarme corriendo lo que había sucedido, ¡y que te iban a ejecutar! Dios mío, Agoney —continuó sollozando—, no puedo creer que estés vivo. Pensé que nunca más te vería con vida.  
Agoney alzó los brazos hacia sus hombros y se separó un poco de ella, con una expresión desesperanzadora.  
—Estoy condenado igualmente, Ana. Me han sentenciado a participar en el torneo.  
Ana no pudo disimular su consternación. Por un momento había pensado que su hermano había quedado libre, impune, que todo lo que había sufrido el día anterior había sido el susto más grande de toda su vida pero que ahora todo volvería a ser como antes.  
—Puedes ganar, Ago —musitó entrecortadamente—. Padre y tú solíais luchar...  
—Exacto. Padre y yo, no yo y combatientes expertos. No tengo ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir y lo sabes —resopló, tratando de hacerle entender la cruda realidad—. Hubiera preferido morir en la hoguera.  
—No digas eso ni en broma. ¿Hubieras preferido morir como un hereje? De esta manera al menos puedes luchar por tu vida, defenderte. Eres herrero —dijo acariciando sus brazos—, sabes manejar una espada.  
—Pero no sé luchar, Ana —repitió con dureza.  
—¡Algo podrás hacer! —dijo empujándole; su hermano se dejó—. ¿Por qué estás siendo tan negativo? Tú no eres así.  
—Simplemente no quiero que me des esperanzas cuando no las hay.  
—¿Qué pretendes? ¿Dejarte matar? ¿No piensas ni defenderte?  
Agoney se pasó las manos por la cara, tratando de calmarse. Razonar con su hermana podía ser una tarea imposible porque era igual de terca que él.  
—Te contaré cómo irá la situación. Con un poco de suerte, sobreviviré al primer combate; con mucha suerte, sobreviviré al segundo; con un milagro, sobreviviré al siguiente; y si por casualidad llegara a la final, acabaría muerto porque participa Abelard Pons, también conocido como el carnicero de Gervàs. Y, sorpresa, Ana, no se ha ganado ese título porque su oficio sea el de carnicero, precisamente —bufó, mirando hacia la ventana—. Además, el rey quiere que siga trabajando en la forja para tener las armas de los caballeros a punto y que vuelva a las celdas a dormir; no tendré tiempo para practicar.

Ana le miró muy duramente, con los ojos hinchados y acuosos. Odiaba ver a su hermana llorar. Siempre tenía es instinto protector de querer destruir a quien le hiciera llorar, pero en este caso él era el culpable. Aún así cumpliría su promesa, pues estaría muerto en cuestión de semanas.  
—Eres mi hermano, Agoney; eres la última familia que me queda. Si crees que voy a dejar que te rindas, es que me conoces muy poco.    

El chico supo que la conversación había terminado así que se movió un rato por la casa, poniéndose ropa limpia, cogió sus bártulos y se marchó resignado a la forja como si de un día normal se tratara.

Aquella vez sí fue interrumpido e interrogado por numerosos vecinos por el camino, preocupados e interesados por su condena. Más personas se acercaron a visitarlo mientras trabajaba, a ver si conseguían información de primera mano; también se presentó un arrepentido Carles a pedirle perdón por haber sido el causante de aquella situación, pero Agoney no le culpaba; no tenía sitio en su cuerpo para sentir rencor por él, su rencor era todo para el heredero de los Bassols.

El temor en el rostro del príncipe cuando hubo pronunciado las palabras de su Marca, era algo que Agoney no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Con la fama de despiadado que tenía, nunca esperó verlo tan aterrado y vulnerable; parecía que se había cagado en los pantalones. El muchacho palideció, cobrando el tono de la leche en cuestión de segundos; de hecho, Agoney incluso pensó que vomitaría allí mismo, pero se le llevaron antes de que pudiera ver cómo acababa la escena.

*

Los siguientes días del herrero se rigieron por el sudor y el ruido del metal contra el metal, fabricando armaduras, lanzas, espadas, afilándolas, mejorando la sujección de sus empuñaduras... Ana trabajaba junto a él todos los días, para ayudarle a acabar antes pero, aún así, apenas le quedaba una hora libre cada día y acababa demasiado cansado como para salir al campo a practicar e incluso su hermana se daba cuenta.

—Se está haciendo de noche... tal vez deberías irte al castillo directamente. Tienes un aspecto un poco... em...  
—¿Un aspecto un poco 'em'? No suavices la verdad por mí. Tengo un aspecto horrible y te puedo asegurar que me siento peor.

Amaia, la curandera, fue a visitarle un par de días para aliviar el dolor que sentía en los hombros y espalda por estar trabajando tanto tiempo encorvado y durmiendo en el suelo de la celda. Si aquella era la misericordia que le ofrecían era porque no existía ningún dios en el cielo que le amparase.

Los días de Raoul no resultaron mejores. Tan solo salía de sus aposentos para comer; algunas tardes hacía una excepción y se escapaba para encerrarse en la biblioteca. Pedía que no se le molestase, por lo que nadie sabía lo que hacía ahí dentro. Cuando salía, sus ojos lucían enrojecidos de haber leído tanto, y tan rápido, pensaba Ricky, pues, como lacayo personal del príncipe, era el único que se percataba de aquellos pequeños detalles. De hecho, era la persona que más había visto al príncipe en las últimas dos semanas. Sus hermanas estaban preocupadas por ese comportamiento tan inusual en él pero le conocían bien; Raoul no les contaría qué pasaba hasta que no estuviera preparado, por lo que decidieron no presionarle. Su madre, sin embargo, se subía por las paredes del castillo. Sabía que algo perturbaba a su hijo, algo mucho más grande que sus tareas como heredero, más grande que el no participar en el torneo, pues se le había quitado hasta el apetito y eso era más extraño que un cerdo azul.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes podían quitarse de la cabeza el sonido de las palabras de su Marca pronunciadas por los labios del otro, lo cual acababa resultando una tortura porque no paraban de recordarse lo poco conveniente que había sido descubrir la identidad de sus almas gemelas. Era como estar pendiente de un fuego abrasador, si pasaban mucho tiempo pensando en ello, acababan quemándose, creándose heridas cada vez más profundas.

 

* * *

 

 

El sol lucía tímido en el cielo, oculto tras unas esponjosas nubes, dando la bienvenida al primer día de torneo. Agoney fue despertado por los guardias, como cada mañana, y sacado de su celda. Sin embargo, a la salida de las mazmorras le esperaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Ricardo.

—Espero que hayáis dormido bien porque hoy tenéis un día atareado —le informó el sirviente tomándole del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia las calles.  
Agoney no era capaz de prestarle toda su atención. No podía evitar abrazar su alma dramática y pensar que ese había sido su último despertar, su última oportunidad de decir 'buenos días', de observar el sol en aquel punto del cielo, brillando sin demasiada fuerza todavía.  
—¿Por qué estáis aquí? —fue su única pregunta, pues era extraño que fuera él quien le escoltara hacia los terrenos.  
—Vengo a llevaros a desayunar. Hoy necesitaréis un desayuno de campeones para poder luchar como todo un caballero —el moreno le miró de mala gana.  
—Desayune lo que desayune, acabaré muerto.  
—Eso decía el último ganador del torneo y miradle ahora... muerto. ¡Pero por culpa de unas fiebres! Nada tuvo que ver con el torneo; de él salió vivito y coleando, y tampoco se esperaba ganar —comentaba mientras andaba por la ciudadela en dirección a las tiendas que habían construido a las afueras de la muralla. Ricardo gesticulaba mucho, y era algo que ponía nervioso a Agoney—. Pero si estáis tan seguro de que moriréis, a ver, decidme cuáles habéis pensado que sean vuestras ultimas palabras.  
—Por fin.  
—No —masculló el sirviente haciendo aspavientos. Le echó una mirada como si se tratara de un caso perdido, completamente decepcionado.  
—¿Por qué estáis aquí? —repitió el herrero.  
—¿Acaso no me habéis oído la primera vez? Vamos a d-e-s-a-y-u-n-a-r —mencionó, vocalizando todas y cada una de las sílabas. Agoney no pudo evitar girar la cabeza y rodar los ojos sin ser visto.  
—Me refiero a que sois el lacayo personal del príncipe y, hasta donde yo sé, no atendéis a otras personas, a no ser que sean invitados nobles. ¿Qué hacéis aquí conmigo?  
Ricardo pareció no tener respuesta por unos instantes pero enseguida se recompuso.  
—El príncipe no va a bajar al torneo y necesitaban ayuda con los competidores por falta de personal —respondió tajantemente.  
—¿Por qué no va a bajar? Todos los años ha disfrutado del evento.  
—Pues este año no.  
Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. El Bassols amaba ver cómo los de baja cuna se mataban por hacerse un hueco entre los nobles. El herrero dejó escapar una mirada de reojo, tímida.  
—¿Os ha dicho algo de mí?  
—¿De vos? —el sirviente frunció el ceño, pero bien podría haberlo hecho porque el sol le daba en plena cara—. ¿Por qué iba a decirme nada de vos?   
Antes de que pudiera responder, Ricardo volvió a tomar la vez en la conversación.  
—¿Sabéis qué? Mejor dejad de hacer preguntas porque ni a vos os interesa, ni yo debería contestar.

De esa forma zanjó el tema por completo, pero Agoney se quedó más confuso de lo que había estado aquellos días. Más que confuso, se sentía un miserable, creyendo que el principito haría algo por salvar su vida al enterarse de que eran almas gemelas. Era un iluso. A un Bassols no le podía importar menos un simple herrero como él. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Lo de las almas gemelas le traía dolor de cabeza; era algo demasiado complejo para que pudiera comprenderlo bien. Se sentía traicionado por alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y que sabía que no daría nada por él.

Tras salir de la muralla Agoney contempló cómo habían alzado unas largas tribunas alrededor del pequeño campo de batalla; aquel año le parecían más extensas que los anteriores, aunque podría deberse al estado de nervios en el que se encontraba. Ricardo le dirigió hacia la tienda más próxima. En el interior se encontró al resto de participantes desayunando y cogiendo fuerzas para el combate. Agoney sintió cómo la sangre abandonaba su rostro al ver a aquellos energúmenos; rostros fruncidos, considerablemente más altos, cuerpo fornidos y cara de pocos amigos. Alzó la barbilla, mostrando una seguridad en sí mismo que no tenía en aquellos momentos, pero sabía que no mostrar debilidad era importante. No quería que pensaran que era una presa fácil.

—Comed algo. En un rato vendré a recogeros —anunció Ricardo y abandonó la tienda.

Algunos de los hombres se conocían, pues conversaban entre ellos con voces ásperas y tonos que rozaban la estridencia; otros se limitaban a zamparse la comida como si no hubiera mañana, y es que en muchos de los casos era muy probable que no lo hubiera. Agoney se sentó en la esquina de una de las mesas con intención de deleitarse con los manjares que le ofrecían por última vez en su vida, aunque no tuviera hambre. Algunos se pararon a mirarle, seguramente extrañados porque hubiera sido acompañado por el sirviente personal del príncipe, pero nadie le habló y él tampoco habló a nadie; se limitó a comer un poco y beber agua. No sabía cuándo volvería Ricardo a por él, pero prefería no pasar más tiempo del necesario en aquella tienda, donde sus contrincantes podrían descubrir con facilidad sus puntos débiles; no dudaba que había mucha astucia en aquel lugar; por lo que se levantó hacia la entrada, abrió las lonas y salió al exterior, achinando los ojos por el brillo del sol. No pretendía ir a ningún sitio, tan solo esperar al lacayo fuera, cuando escuchó la voz imponente del rey a apenas unos pasos de distancia.

—¿Puede alguien decirme dónde demonios está mi hijo? Es hora de desear buena suerte a los combatientes.  
—Me temo que no vendrá, majestad. Se encontraba indispuesto —respondió un centinela.  
—¿Pretende que me crea eso? —Agoney no escuchó respuesta, pues suponía que había sido una pregunta retórica—. La irresponsabilidad de este niño va a provocar la ruina de la familia.  
Momentos después escuchó pasos acercándose a su posición y un par de guardias aparecieron por el lado contrario. Examinaron a Agoney de arriba a abajo y arrugaron sus facciones.  
—Vuelve dentro, rufián.

Agoney no tenía ganas de peleas en aquellos momentos y, presintiendo que el rey estaba a punto de hacer acto de presencia, decidió introducirse en la tienda sin rechistar, a pesar de la descortesía de la guardia real. Se sentó en la misma esquina en la que había estado minutos atrás y esperó apaciblemente a que los eventos se sucedieran. Dado que le clavarían una espada en el pecho pocas horas después, no tenía especial prisa.

En efecto, tras unos instantes de incertidumbre entre el resto de combatientes que no entendían por qué no podían regresar a las tiendas que se les habían asignado para descansar, el rey irrumpió en el lugar. A pesar de que muchos de los allí presentes eran reacios a los Bassols y su estirpe, se irguieron en cuanto el monarca puso un pie en el interior, pues si había algo por lo que el rey Tello destacaba era por lo imponente que resultaba cuando marchaba delante de sus tropas de vanguardia en las batallas, barbilla alzada, hombros rectos y mirada penetrante, observando a todos y cada uno de sus caballeros; casi lo que estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

Su majestad ofreció un corto discurso sobre la valentía de los que luchaban en el torneo, su tesón, y les recordó el peso de la victoria, dado que el ganador tendría opciones de convertirse en caballero de la corte real. Les dio las gracias por su participación y se marchó, dando por finalizado el protocolo oficial.

Acto seguido, la gente comenzó a salir de la tienda mientras Ricardo se hacía paso entre la muchedumbre para alcanzar a Agoney.

—¿Por qué yo tengo un sirviente personal y los demás no? —preguntó en cuanto estuvieron bajo cielo abierto, dirigiéndose a la tienda que le habían asignado al herrero.  
—Porque vos, a diferencia de los demás, no estáis aquí por voluntad propia, sino cumpliendo una condena y no podemos arriesgarnos a que os escapéis.  
—No pensaba hacerlo —murmuró Agoney encogiéndose de hombros. Percibió cómo el sirviente le miraba fijamente, algo confundido pero cortés al mismo tiempo; el muchacho le devolvió la mirada—. Si escapo irían a por mi hermana y prefiero que sea a mí a quién maten, no a ella.  
—Sois muy noble —reconoció Ricardo al cabo de un rato. Agoney rió sin ganas.  
—Precisamente es porque no lo soy es que estoy aquí. Si fuera  _un noble_  podría faltar el respeto a los embusteros tranquilamente, puesto que no acabaría en la horca.  
—¿Qué insinuáis? —el tono del mayor fue más desconsiderado esta vez, pero Agoney levantó la mano y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Sabía que aquella era una batalla perdida y demasiadas iba a perder a continuación, no quería discutir, y menos contra el lacayo personal de un Bassols, que besaba el suelo que pisaban.

Ambos recorrieron los últimos pasos hasta la tienda en silencio, más tenso por parte de Ricardo que de Agoney, pues el moreno sabía que no habría nada que pudiera hacer que empeorara la situación en la que ya estaba metido. Unos centinelas guardaban las lonas de la entrada -el único par en todas las tiendas del recinto-; obligaron a Agoney a meterse dentro y a esperar. Le ofrecieron una lámina con la agenda de los eventos y las luchas entre los participantes. Rápidamente, deslizó sus ojos por el papel buscando su nombre.

Agoney Hernández - Gerard Blanco

Agoney no conocía aquel nombre, por lo que supuso que era un forastero, lo cual no era nada bueno. Los combatientes forasteros solían ser los hombres más letales de sus villas, que viajaban a la capital del reino buscando demostrar su osadía y potencial a los habitantes del recinto amurallado. Estaba perdido.

En verdad le aterraba pensar en su muerte; no por el hecho de morir, si no por lo que sentiría cuando una espada le atravesara el torso. ¿Qué sentiría? ¿Moriría por la perforación de sus órganos o moriría antes porque el dolor sería tal que su cerebro no podría soportarlo y desconectaría antes de ser consciente de que los órganos no acataban sus órdenes? ¿Sería capaz una espada de atravesarle de lado a lado? Eran nociones que su mente no era capaz de idear. Sin nada que hacer, Agoney trató de encontrarle motivos. Tal vez el cerebro se cerrara a la inminente realidad de que iba a morir; puede que fuera un concepto que ni el propio cuerpo entendiera, puede que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Al fin y al cabo, veníamos de la nada y el cuerpo tampoco sabía explicar cuál había sido su principio, por lo que sería lógico que no supiera concebir cuál sería su final.

Agoney notó cierto revuelo en el exterior, y se puso de pie sin saber acaso si algo iba a ocurrir, pero ocurrió. Su hermana irrumpió en la tienda dejando perplejo al muchacho.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ya nos despedimos ayer!

Antes de regresar a las mazmorras, sin saber lo que sucedería al día siguiente y con pocas probabilidades de que pudieran volver a verse antes del torneo, Agoney y Ana tuvieron una última charla. Fue intensa, dura de asimilar y lo más bonito que le había sucedido al chico en la vida. Ambos hermanos acabaron llorando, fundidos en el más sincero de los abrazos, prometiéndose un amor eterno pues, aunque Ana sí concibió la vida sin Agoney en sus primeros años, era demasiado pequeña como para acordarse y, a sus ojos, habían pasado toda la vida juntos, sin separarse ni un día, queriéndose y protegiéndose a cada segundo, como buenos hermanos que eran. Aquella despedida fue amarga. Tras dedicarse un último adiós y dejar a su hermana atrás, enterrada en un mar de lágrimas, Agoney se pasó toda la noche odiándose por dejarla sin familia en este mundo cruel.

—Vengo en condición de herrera, no de hermana... aunque también hay un poco de eso, no te voy a mentir —mencionó, tratando de mantener la serenidad. Agoney, conociéndola mejor que nadie, sabía que la chica no se iría de allí sin haber derramado un par de lágrimas, por muy fuerte que tratara de parecer.  
—¿Ni siquiera he muerto y ya me has quitado completamente el puesto?

Ana se rió tanto como los ánimos le permitían y de detrás suya sacó una espada, larga y esbelta. Agoney la contempló boquiabierto, sin dar crédito a la maravilla que había sido presentada delante de su rostro. Extendió las manos y Ana la depositó suavemente sobre ellas. Lo que tenía de delicada a los ojos, lo tenía de fuerte y consistente al tacto. Era uno de los mejores trabajos que Agoney había visto en su vida.

—¿Cuándo has hecho esto? Has estado ayudándome todos los días con los encargos.  
—Por las noches regresaba a la forja.  
—Ana... —el chico enmudeció, fruto de la emoción.  
—No podía dejar tu vida al azar. Necesitabas un arma de calidad, y yo lo he intentado hacer lo mejor posible —una lágrima desoladora descendió por su mejilla.  
Agoney se acercó a ella y la hundió contra su pecho, mientras la joven se desgarraba por dentro de dolor.  
—Has hecho un trabajo impecable. Padre y madre estarían orgullosos de ti.

Aquella confesión provocó temblores en la chica que no concluyeron hasta que su hermano menor masajeó su pelo con ternura, calmándola. Una vez se hubo recompuesto y secado las lágrimas, le enseñó todos los detalles de la espada al muchacho, mostrándole sus puntos fuertes y cómo manejarla más fácilmente.

—Esta espada no es una espada cualquiera. Es especial. Se llama Meraki —explicó la chica, hablando muy suavemente y mirando a Agoney tal y como lo hacía su madre cuando le contaba historias sobre reyes y príncipes por las noches—. Y cuidará de ti, Ago, lo sé porque está hecha de algo con lo que no se ha hecho antes ninguna espada, pero a cambio tú debes cuidar de ella.

Agoney la tenía atrapada entre sus manos como si de un alma se tratara; lo más delicado y sagrado que hubiera tocado nunca.

—Gracias.

Tal vez no saliera de allí con vida, pero le habían regalado un tesoro que pensaba proteger hasta que exhalara su último aliento.

No pasó mucho más tiempo cuando Ricardo regresó a la tienda, desplomando las piezas de una armadura sobre el suelo y fijando su vista en Ana.

—Debéis marcharos ya—murmuró amablemente, sintiendo tener que ser él quién les hiciera despedirse—. Tengo que empezar a vestirle.

Los dos hermanos se dieron un último abrazo; esta vez mucho más serenos que la noche anterior, habiendo derramado ya todas las lágrimas que podían derramar por el momento; y la joven se marchó. Acto seguido, Ricardo hizo desvestir a Agoney.

—Esas mismas manos tocan el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe. Mmm.... ¿Debería sentirme privilegiado por ser vestido por la misma persona? —susurró el herrero cuando se hubo quedado en paños menores.  
—No me pagan lo suficiente para contestar, por lo que callaos, y empecemos, que esto lleva su tiempo.

 

* * *

 

El bullicio de la gente recorriendo las calles angostas de la ciudadela, queriendo salir del recinto amurallado para dirigirse al torneo, se hacía cada vez más fragoroso. Raoul no podía olvidarse de qué día era hoy ni aunque lo intentara, pues todos parecían tener planeado recordárselo. Se había saltado el desayuno, algo que no había contentado demasiado a su estómago famélico, para no encontrarse con ningún miembro de la familia y comunicó a Ricky su ausencia en el torneo. Quería evitar a toda costa presenciar los acontecimientos de aquel día; deseaba que el tiempo volara y cayera la noche lo antes posible. Quería saber qué debía hacer con su alma gemela.

Las últimas semanas se había pasado horas buscando libros sobre el asunto para documentarse. En cuanto el herrero pronunció las palabras de su costado sintió una especie de parálisis y una extraña aprensión a lo desconocido. Quería disponer de toda la información suficiente pues, por lo poco que sabía, que tu alma gemela fuera alguien de tu mismo sexo no era algo común; tenía que tratarse de un error.

Así fue como descubrió que las almas gemelas no eran necesariamente compañeros sentimentales como les habían hecho pensar siempre, es decir, un simple amigo podía ser tu alma gemela; el amor erótico no tenía por qué estar implicado. Aquello le quitó un gran peso de encima pero, sin quererlo, le añadió uno nuevo. ¿Realmente iba a dejar morir a su alma gemela? No conocía a nadie de su familia ni conocidos que hubieran tenido la suerte de encontrarla. Él era un afortunado. ¿Iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz? Porque, según lo que había leído, las almas gemelas te complementaban, queriendo decir que contrarrestaban tus partes malas e intensificaban las buenas. Raoul conocía las leyes de Gervás, las leyes de su padre, y tal vez sonara egoísta pero él quería eso, quería algo que le ayudara a encontrar la felicidad que le fue arrebatada cuando creció, algo que le ayudara a encontrarse a sí mismo. Quizá esa persona fuera lo único que necesitaba; porque convertirse en un malnacido sin corazón no era realmente lo que había planeado hacer con su vida... pero aquí estaba.

Enterrado en las comodidades de su lecho, sintió un impulso. Algo externo a él martilleaba su pensamiento, alentándolo a ser intrépido por una vez en su vida y verdaderamente luchar por todo aquello que no le habían dejado defender todos estos años atrás.

De un salto se puso en pie; tomando su capa, se tapó con ella para no ser descubierto y, como un gato, salió a hurtadillas de su aposento, sin que nadie le viera, conforme las trompetas que daban comienzo al primer combate del torneo tocaban los primeros acordes. Tan solo podía pedirle a los dioses que el herrero no fuera el primero en luchar.

 

 


End file.
